None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a violation of time reversal invariance in living tissue, and more particularly, pertains to a violation of time reversal invariance in living tissue by means of exogenously applied electromagnetic radiation with wavenumbers between k=33,333 cmxe2x88x921 to k=33,333 cmxe2x88x921.
The present invention is designed for use in non-invasive therapy. This is a non-invasive technique for the treatment of numerous chronic diseases and conditions, primarily arthritis, chronic pain from injuries, and wound healing, such as bed sores, decubitus, and diabetic ulcers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention specifically describes the mode of biophysical mechanisms of action, which has not been accomplished in any prior art or device.
Current U.S. standard and FDA approved treatments for the above mentioned chronic diseases and conditions include medication, surgery and physical therapy. Other existing therapies and therapy devices that are known in the world market attempt to treat described conditions with non-invasive electromagnetic radiation applications, but lack an accurate explanation of a mechanism of action. Therefore, they are unable to maximize their efficiency.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a non-invasive treatment of disease conditions such as arthritis; healing of wounds, and soft tissue injuries, i.e. sports injuries; and relief from chronic conditions, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and chronic ulcers.
The present invention is intended for use in general medical practice. The use of the present invention will, in many cases, eliminate the need for medication, physical therapy, surgery, and ongoing patient care.
The present invention also provides a treatment system for chronic disease conditions. The present invention is based upon application of the theoretical concepts of Quantum Biology to a variety of disease and chronic conditions. The principles of operation are based on stimulating the production of a Bose-Einstein condensate in living tissue The wavenumbers necessary for this excitation are derived from the solution to the equations for optical phonon scattering in living tissue generated by optical photon excitation. The establishment of this degeneracy condition induces a superconducting state in the tissue providing the appropriate instruction set for correct DNA replication, transcription and translation. Thus, allowing the proper formation or regeneration of healthy tissue.
Electromagnetic frequencies excite ordered water around proteins at about 10-Hz. The present invention is based upon excitation of the Frohlich resonant frequencies in human tissue. Resonant energy transfer, generated by photon excitation at specific wavelengths of 655 nm and 1060 nm generate Brillouin scattered phonons at 0.424xc3x971011 Hz and 0.262xc3x971011 Hz, respectively. These frequencies establish a Bose-Einstein condensate within the living tissue. The ratio of 1060 nm/655 nm=1.618 which is the golden mean ratio and known to be biologically active. 655 nm is the solution to the Balmer series equation for the first line of hydrogen emission. Biological tissue involves extensive hydrogen bonding. The dimensional resonance of DNA is also known to be 34 xc3x85/21 xc3x85≈1.618 for efficient energy transfer from the golden mean ratio. 655 nm is also the main absorption band of Heat Shock Protein 47 (HSP47), which is the chaperon for collagen synthesis. The use of multiple wavelengths at the golden mean ratio provide a synergistic effectiveness.
If we start with the first line of the Balmer Series for hydrogen:
xcex(B)=3646(N2/N2xe2x88x924) for N=3
xcex(B)=656.28 nm
xcex(B)≈655 nm
Therefore, this 655 nm becomes the primary absorption wavelength in this invention. The Frohlich resonance of ordered water around proteins is ≈1014 Hz. The optical excitations at 655 nm and 1060 nm both provide excitation in this band.
Electromagnetic radiation coherently excites the ordered water molecules, which in turn excite tunneling through the creation of evanescent photons in the nucleotide bonds. The Frohlich resonance is a non-local effect occurring in the water surrounding and in the core of the microtubules connecting all cellular structure. Excitations at a frequency of 1014 Hz, excites the water surrounding the protein structure and a frequency of 1014 Hz, excites water in the core of the protein structure of the microtubules. This in turn generates a collective and cooperative behavior of a great number of the constituents, known in Quantum Mechanics as the degeneracy state, or multiples of identical quantum numbers. This can then be associated with a non-local long range order, in which information is transmitted in the superconducting state. This long range transfer is established through longitudinal electric modes in the microtubules and generates a single quantum state. If energy is fed into these modes and transferred to other degrees of freedom, then a stationary state will be reached where the energy content of the electric mode is larger than thermal equilibrium. A coherent electric wave is then channeled into a single mode. The local vibrations of the cell membrane then create a positive and negative part of particular sections of the membrane that vibrate against each other leading to an oscillating electric dipole frequency of the order of 1011 Hz.
The hydrogen bonds have distinctive dipolar properties. The alpha helix is expected to exhibit collective dipole oscillations in the same frequency region, and also from non-localized electrons in this region of the cell.
The dielectric systems have a certain range of macroscopic wavelengths capable of longitudinal electric oscillations over the whole material. Processes involving cell membrane or H-bonds are expected to feed energy locally to particular dipole oscillators. Long range coulomb interactions can cause energy to be shared with other dipoles that will oscillate coherently provided energy supply is sufficient and a single longitudinal mode can exhibit long range phase correlations. Since biological tissue exhibits very wide absorption bands, optical excitation ranging from the UVA to the near IR can stimulate biological activity.
The purpose of the present invention is to maximize this biological activity, even though a broad spectral range can still exhibit stimulatory effects. The free energy associated with vibration can be decreased if the system is permitted to undergo deformations or interactive decoherence. Therefore, coherence must be re-established. Relevant components can be connected with certain regions in the cell membrane by H-bonds. If energy is supplied locally (in regions containing non-localized electrons), then energy is shared by all components which establish a branch of electric modes. When cells are closely packed, deformations in the cell membrane will no longer influence the di-electric response, this is known as contact inhibition.
Coherent electromagnetic excitation presents a reservoir of energy and when the absorption of light is w greater than  greater than kT it can lead to energy storage in a single state. This coherently excites the ordered water molecules, which in turn excite the tunneling in the nucleotide bonds. When the conformational grooves of a protein are filled with water, the entire protein is in coherent vibration. This also applies to the B form of DNA, which is the hydrated form found in living organisms. Non-local effects such as remote triggering are expected whenever a very fast coupling (i.e., optical) occurs in a system with slow local dynamics (i.e., conformational changes in biological systems). Examples include biochemical processes coupled by electric field effects, such as are present in tissue. The force constant for dangling Nxe2x80x94H bonds, such as that seen in nucleotide base pairs, is 8.955xc3x971013;≈1014, which coincides with the Frohlich resonance in water, similar to the Meissner effect. The xcexd3 Raman resonance in water of 2.77xcexc generates dipoles which in turn create ordered states. 2.77xcexc coincides with the second harmonic golden mean overtone of the applied optical radiation at a wavelength of 1060 nm of Appendix A, incorporated herein by reference. The ordered water in microtubules then establishes Frohlich resonances from dipole and Vander Waal forces, creating a Bose-Einstein condensate.
The Bose-Einstein condensate creates non-local communication throughout microtubules and a re-coherence of cellular state.
The calculation of the appropriate optical phonons that are generated from the excitation by optical photons is as follows:
xcexd=c/xcexw=2xcfx80xcexd
(where xcexd=frequency of light, xcex=wavelength of light w=angular frequency)
xcexa9≈2V8w(n/c)
(where n=1.38 in tissue V8=velocity of sound in tissue V8=1600 m/s in tissue xcexa9=optical phonon frequency)
=2V82xcfx80n/xcex
=2(1.6xc3x97103)(2xcfx80)(1.38/1060xc3x9710xe2x88x929)
xcexa9(1060 nm)=0.261759xc3x971011 Hz
xcexa9(655 nm)=0.42361xc3x971011 Hz
These numbers fall exactly into the biologically active region for Frohlich resonance. Specifically, for H-bonds, this combination will generate maximum effectiveness because of their efficient coupling for energy to H-bonds for phonon excitation and to water for photon excitation.
xcexd=c/xcex
xcexd10603xc3x97108 m/s/1.06xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m=2.83xc3x971014 Hz
xcexd655=3xc3x97108 m/s/0.655xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m=4.5xc3x971014 Hz
Although some biological activity will be seen in the band with from 300 nm to 3xcexc and will be effective for the process of tissue regeneration, it will be optimized for wavelengths of 655 nmxc2x1100 nm; 1060 nmxc2x1100 mn; 2.77xcexcxc2x1100 nm.
New aspects of the present invention are the use of quantum biological principles to create the most effective treatment of diseased tissue. No other device or treatment method uses these principles. The wavelengths used give the best penetration depth into soft tissue and bone. 1060 nm is equally effective on all skin pigmentation, as well as 2.77xcexc. In other words, irrespective of the particular pigmentation pattern, quantity, or quality of a patient being treated, the 1060 nm coherent electromagnetic radiation employed in the present invention is particularly advantageous in penetrating beneath the patient""s skin and interacting with underlying tissue. Wavelengths chosen maximize energy transfer to tissue for most effective regeneration of healthy tissue. The present invention is the only one based on the exact calculations of the frequencies to excite the Frohlich resonance.
The invention is the most effective device possible for stated application, due to the exact tuning of the emission frequencies.
Any method of generating coherent electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths in the spectral region of 300 mn to 3xcexc is suitable for generating coherent electromagnetic radiation for the present invention, provided, of course, that the radiation must be at the specific wavelengths of the invention. The use of laser diodes is the most practical and cost effective means for producing the coherent electromagnetic radiation used in this invention, at the specific wavelengths indicated. It is within the skill of art to prepare a laser diode for generation of a designated wavelength.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a violation of time reversal invariance in living tissue.